


How about I ask you six questions..

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [14]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Conversations, Developing Friendships, First Time, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [MMX7]"...and I'll leave once you answer all of them?" Axl negotiated, immediately adding just so the legendary blue bomber agrees to talk with him. "I swear I'll be more careful on my missions if you do!"





	How about I ask you six questions..

"Come on X. Let's have a friend talk~!" The black gunslinger complained, slamming his hands on the blue personnel's table.

"Too bad I'm busy doing everything you don't want to do." X continued typing, slightly peeved. Since the unknown gunslinger decided to take refuge in the Maverick Hunter base, someone had to evaluate, encode and report Axl's behavior to the government officials. This led to Signas requesting X to do the job which X couldn't refuse ~~or Zero will be the one doing the work~~.

"Sorry..." The young reploid sat on the table, causing X's colleague and Commander Signas to stare at their direction but the male made no comment.

 

"Hey. When's your break? Maybe we can hang out sometime?"

 

"Axl." X finally looked up from his work, squinting at the audacity of this rookie. "Do you not see the work I have on my desk? Can't you hang out with Zero instead? He has free time and he's your partner in most of the missions."

"But he's training..." Axl exhaled, scanning the work area. 'Rust. That is a lot of work.' 

"How about I ask you six questions and I'll leave once you answer all of them?" Axl negotiated, immediately adding just so the legendary blue bomber agrees to talk with him. "I swear I'll be more careful on my missions if you do!"

"..." X closed his mouth before he let out something he would regret. 'Remember. Axl is a newbie, finishing tasks like a bounty hunter than a state official. I have to be lenient and give this kid a chance to develop and become a real hunter, not like I want him to be an official member because Axl still needs to climb up the ranks and learn proper hunter etiquette. The Maverick Hunters can't be bias or every reploid will come running towards us with their own set of mafia-mob problems.'

"Fine. What are the questions?" X gave in, well-aware Alia and Signas are overhearing their conversation.

 

"Who is your best friend and how did it come to be?" Axl started and X couldn't believe he forgot to specify what type of questions. 'Of course he had to use complex sentences. Cunning kid.'

"If it isn't obvious to the entire world, my best friend is Zero." X began typing the reports again. "We became friends after a week of hanging out. Since we were assigned in the same unit, we hung out and somehow ended up being partners most of the time due to Zero's solitary nature and my... status. At the time of Sigma's rebellion, Zero became the Commander and I huh?"

"What?" Axl watched X frown.

"I realized Zero hadn't ordered me to do anything. I just went to various bases and defeated each ex-maverick hunter accordingly. All he did was give out info..." X mused, not finding it helpful how much Zero trusted him.

'That isn't like a Commander to not order his subordinates but maybe Zero was too busy with the other units?' X sighed. "Never mind. Just know Zero is my best friend because he's immortal."

"So the rumors were right." Axl mumbled and X covered his mouth. That rumor where Zero is labelled as a deux ex machina in case the blue hunter screws up or gets beaten up to scrap. That was funny because _X feels like_ it's true. Whenever X needed help in understanding why the world decided to wear its apocalypse outfit, Zero would magically come out and help. 'If only they knew Zero's helpless when it comes to paperwork. He's so narrow-minded, always skimming the potential benefits to our work here in the office than in the battlefield. He's never attracted to the recovery period after war... Unless-'

 

"Who's your crush?" Axl's next question made X actually push his seat and move away from the teenager-built reploid.

"W-why would you want to know that?!" X stuttered, surprised and confused what Axl will gain from this. He can almost hear Signas struggling not to laugh. 'Thanks a lot Signas!'

"Hmm~ How about idol instead? My idols are you and Zero." Axl watched X turn beet-red, causing the reploid to snicker. "Oh man. Zero was right. You are easy to fluster."

"W-well..." X keeps his voice steady, looking away and trying not to ruin his image.

"So? Who's your idol? Oh and the next question is who got your first kiss?!" Axl wanted to know, leaning closer to the reploid covering his face with one hand. X looked to the side, hoping no one can see him.

 

*Spurt!

 

"?" Axl turned to see Alia coughing out some liquid. Axl smirk. 'I see a pairing here~'

"My idol... It's Zero." Zero did teach X and supported him when he was at his lowest. Who wouldn't find Zero inspirational? He can wield any weapon of his choice and also be calm at the time of a rebellion?! X immediately changed his mind. "But right now, Zero isn't my idol."

"What~?!" Axl is actually voicing the same thing one part of his mind screamed. X detailed, "Zero is no longer my idol because he's too reckless and dense. That guy doesn't seem to comprehend the emotional status of his peers... except mine but I'm an open book. Zero just pries me open and it's painful and blunt. My current idol is Signas!"

"I'm touched." Signas placed a hand on his chest.

"Be careful." Alia warns, nudging him a bit before the Commander uses this info to his advantage. "You wouldn't want _him_ to know about this."

"True..." Signas conceded.

 

"So who got your first kiss?" The blonde operator's question caused X to widen his eyes.

"Not you too Alia?" X couldn't believe this. 'Is everyone ganging up on me or am I really that silent nowadays?'

"Answer the question." Axl checked the time. 'Five more minutes before Zero comes out. Perfect.'

"Hmmm.... The first real kiss is from Marty." X explained and did Alia's eyes darken? X continued, "Then she slapped me for being an idiot. Apparently, she kissed me as a thank you gift for restoring her body. My first fake kiss is from Zero during his mission... Not sure what's the mission but it caused a lot of tension between our subordinates."

 

"..." Axl stared at X seriously. "You aren't mad at Zero?"

"Why should I?" X is equally confused. "Look. I was taking a break from work, eating a cake in a cafe until Zero just barged in and chose the first reploid he saw to smooch on."

"Maybe you're the only good-looking one..." Axl frowns. "But seriously, Zero would kiss you? That's nasty."

"Axl. There are certain missions that require you to gather information without the use of any weapon." Signas commented like this is a normal thing, but Axl can't seem to place himself in that shoes. Kissing seems like a bad idea.. Signas humored X. "You chose a love cafe, haven't you?"

"Love cafes have good cakes and dessert! It is not my fault!" X defended himself. Alia face palmed while Axl confirmed. "Okay then. Who is your first lover? Is it also Zero?!"

 

"No!" X furrowed his brows. "It was..."

 

"..." X turns silent, covering his mouth. After a couple of minutes, X removed his hand. "No one ever asked me out..."

"..." Signas placed a hand before Alia stood up. Axl gasped, "But you're popular! You got to have chicks falling for you."

"Most of those chicks are like daughters to me, always optimist and innocent." X described, laughing softly. "I also don't know how to act to my lover... With the work I'm in, I'd only be neglecting her needs."

"So X needs someone mature..." Axl mumbles to self, "Worst enemy?"

"That would be S-hmm?" X changes halfway, conflicted. "I could say Sigma but there's Vile. Vile is a douche, but Sigma ruined Earth... Those two will suffice."

 

"Did any of your enemies cockblock you?" Axl asked. X checked the term, blinking.

"Cockblock." X repeats, internally watching funny videos of cockblocking. X chuckled, "You think I have a sex life? I'm flattered."

"Hmm... Maybe someone is cockblocking their attempts on you?" Axl suggested and the door behind them opened.

"I don't think so. Why would anyone do such a thing?" X ponders and the renowned crimson hunter comes in.

"Speak of the devil." Alia murmured.

 

* * *

 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Douglas?" Sapphire eyes sharpened, the crimson hunter glared at the rookie.

"Just taking a break Zero!" Axl laughs uneasily.

"Hn." Armor scorched from flames with a bit of his hair burnt, Zero was about to snap at Alia for giving him the wrong details regarding the Maverick hideout but...

 

"Zero! (Zero changed focus.) Are you okay?" X greets Zero with a smile, standing up only to become concerned at his friend's condition. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing major." Zero shrugged it off, but X proceeded to walk towards Zero.

"What do mean it's nothing major? You're overheating and dirty!" X scolded and Zero scoffed.

"You worry too much." Zero didn't move away as X checked his internal temperature.

"Maybe if you weren't reckless then I wouldn't be worrying this much!" X held both of Zero's cheek, stretching it a bit. "So stop trying to get yourself killed!"

 

...

 

"Psst! Hey." Axl sneaks beside Alia and Signas, whispering. "Is Zero the type to cockblock?"

"I don't think he does."

"He does, definitely."

"..." Both Signas and Alia stared at each other.

"How so?" Signas wondered.

"It's an unspoken rule between HQ that Zero and X are... Soulmates." Alia heaved. "Neither deny nor accept the accusation, but X will clarify that this is a platonic relationship and he would be most happy if someone makes Zero happy."

 

"Don't tell me. X is finding Zero dates online?" Axl knew there was a reason why X spends so much time on the screen.

"X is part of the Recruitment Department. Since we need more specialized members, I let X with a trained eye to hire them." Signas answered, watching X clean Zero's face. "Though no selection is made when both X and Zero are together..."

"If you're chosen by both hunters, it's either you're really talented or one of the two sees potential in you." Alia sounds like she has experience on this.

"Nice." Axl has a goal now. Alia sighed. "How about we settle your syndicate's problem first?"

"Hmm..." Axl looked away. "Hey Z-"

 

...

 

"You should visit the medbay and get an upgrade on that.." X cheered, holding Zero's arm. "I can help you with the report if need be."

"Uh guys?" Axl tried again, but both were having a moment.

"As long as I can tolerate the damage and execute the mission, it's fine but whatever you say X." The blonde smiles as X pouts at him.

"You know what?" X changed his mind. "I'll drag you there myself!"

 

"Want to have lunch together?" Zero asked as X tugged him back to the exit.

"I'll be attending a seminar ten minutes from now. You have a mission after fifteen minutes so we can only grab lunch, but not eat together." X commented, already away from his peers. "I can pay for our meals and you can stay there for five more minutes if you want?"

"No. Skip the seminar. You don't need it." Zero tried to persuade. X retorted back as the door opened. "Only if you let your subordinates do your rescue mission. They need the experience Z."

"You drive a hard bargain..." Were the last words the trio heard before both reploids walked out.

 

...

 

"..." Axl squints, staring at the last spot the two were on. Slowly looking towards his future colleagues, Axl asked. "Are they always like this?"

"X is pretty much that way to everyone, but mostly Zero." Alia returns to her work, checking the reports of their sentinels around the suspected maverick dens. "Especially when Zero takes the most difficult missions."

"How do you know if you're his best friend then?" Axl pondered. He wants to befriend X since who wouldn't want to befriend their idol?

"You'll know when X considers you a close friend soon enough." Signas commented, checking the next batch of operators. "When you're paired with a reploid that either compliments you or contrasts your personality. I know. We've all undergone it."

"Even Alia?!" Axl looked at the blonde operator who answered. "No. X knows my love history. Do you have an ex?"

"No... Rust bucket! I don't know how to feel now!" Axl scratched the back of his neck. Axl was never the type to try speed-dating nor upgrade his flirting skills, but he better grab the skills soon before X realize he's single. There's also the fact said-idol worry over you like a kid.

 

"Welcome to the life of a Maverick Hunters" Signas congratulates. All the while, Alia is covering her mouth and laughing.

"What did I get myself into?" Axl shakes his head in dismay.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> "What?" Zero spoke out, staring at Axl who's looking at him oddly.
> 
> "Did X cockblock you in any instance?" Axl asked a very random question which created several minutes of silence. The black gunslinger knows majority of Zero's background (internet is littered about Zero's data), but it's unsure whether or not Zero encountered any cockblocking from his best friend.
> 
> "X. Cockblock? No." Zero shook his head, finding the thought humorous. "X is the type of friend who handles everything just so I will be happy. Insufferable twat. (The swordsman heaved, talking to himself.) He didn't need to do that."
> 
> "Wait. Who taught X that love equals happiness?" Axl doesn't understand that concept. "Is it the media? The literature he reads or-?"
> 
> "Dr. Cain's fault." Zero answered. "He's the reason why X believes there is a need in creating an artificial family unit. I won't be surprised if the utopia X created is communism in nature."
> 
> "No..." Axl should check if X acts like one. 'There are a lot of strands for the ideology... Also a lot of ways to practice them. There's no question about X's charisma. All the guy needs to do now is rally the people.'
> 
> " _Wait a second. Are you a capitalist, Zero?_ " Alia's voice echoed through their transmitter.
> 
> "...Maybe." Zero took a while to respond. Axl laughed, "Come on Alia. As long as the government uses this model, we're pretty much all capitalists."
> 
> " _Can you three discuss this after the mission? X is back and I don't want him triggered again._ " Signas warned.
> 
> "Triggered?" Axl looks at Zero who responded. "X tends to act passive-aggressive on you when it comes to these matters."
> 
> "The more I know..." Axl drawls, exiting the elevator first to start combat.


End file.
